Waiting
by DeanLittle67
Summary: He may never come back, but that doesn't mean she stops waiting.


She knew he wasn't coming back, believing him finally. She saw /him/, burned and scared and the actual Devil. But she knew it was the same person she'd shared a bed with, who she trusted more than anybody else. It was the same person Trixie adored, who had taken care of her on numerous occasions. But that didnt matter. Michael didnt care about the good Lucifer was.

"You can't take him from us!" she'd yelled at the archangel. He didnt care as he'd pushed her aside.

That had been three years ago. Trixie never understood why Lucifer had left. Did he not love them anymore? It broke Chloe's heart to hear Trixie ask those questions. Lucifer had loved them more than anything - sacrificing himself for them.

It was three years worth of driving by what used to be LUX. Where she used to sit at the piano with him as he played for the patrons - the sinners. Or the times she'd curl into him when they sat on the couch, his hands playing with her hair. His lips on her neck...

It was three years worth of waiting for a sign, for him to come back. When she smelled his cologne, only for it to be a passing stranger. When she thought shed seen his Corvette, but it never going fast enough for it to be him. Or the times she'd heard his voice. Those were the hardest. She could have sworn he was standing right next to her. But she 'd turn and he wouldn't be.

There were times she'd pray for him... to him. It made her feel closer to him. She'd ask for him to come back. Ask God to give him back. But she never got an answer. She never got a sign or a hint he was at least okay.

"Mommy," Trixie said softly from the doorway of Chloe's bedroom. She'd grown so much since Lucifer had left. She was almost as tall as Chloe, and looked so much like Dan. Except for her facial structure. That was all from Chloe. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tale.

" Come here, Monkey, " she saud, patting the bed next to her. Trixie climbed in, laying next to her mother. Her head rested on the older woman's stomach. "Another bad dream?"

" No, " she said softly. "I just miss Lucifer."

Chloe wondered how much Trixie was going to remember of the man. Would she remember his humour, his disdain for all children except Trixie, his love for them? Would he become a faint memory for both of them? Would they be the only ones to ever remember his time on earth? Chloe didn't know what to say. Instead, she let Trixie fall asleep again.

—-

Ash was falling around her, the stench of sulfur enveloping her. Despite the common conception Hell was always hot, she felt cold, frozen even. Even with the ash falling and the fires in the sky. She could hear screams around her. Thousands? Millions?

"Billions, darling," a familiar voice said from behind her. She spun around, coming face to fave with the person she'd waited so long for. Rather than donning his normal tailored suit, he wore a tshirt and jeans. Both clothing items fit snug.

" Lucifer, " she breathed out, unsure of what she was seeing. The two locked eyes, neither moving. She was afraid that if she touched him, he would disappear. He squelched that fear by opening his arms for her.

She still fit perfectly, his chin resting on the top of her head. His arm enveloped her. She could feel his heart beating under her touch, could feel his body heat. He pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"I miss you, Luci," she told him softly. Her voice shaking. She

" I miss you too, Chloe. Every day. But I'd do it all again. You and Beatrice don't deserve this. You deserve the Silver City. " His voice was soft, soothing.

She had already known Michael was threatening to condemn the two if Lucifer didn't go back. But she'd rather be condemned than be without Lucifer. However, she couldn't t that to Trixie. Trixie shouldn't suffer for Chloe's decisions.

"Do you hear me? When I pray, do you hear it?" She could feel the tears stinging as she tried to hold them back. It all felt so real, she wanted it to be real. Or else, she had officially lost her mind.

" Yes, " he choked out. "I...I hear it all. It's what keeps me going most days. I miss you both so much. I love you so much."

" I love you, too. Trix misses you too. Please come back. Come home. "

She looked up at him, their arms still wrapped around each other. His eyes were red, tears threatening to spill over. Hers were already trailing her cheeks. One of his hands came up, cupping her cheek and thumb brushing away her tears.

"I want to, Chloe, more than anything. But I can't. I can't lose you or Beatrice to Michael. He would come back, and I won't let that happen."

"Find a way, Lucifer," she pleaded. She knew it was asking a lot, knowing he wouldn't promise if he knew he couldn't. "Promise me, you'll find a way."

" I promise to try, " he responded, stressing the word 'try.' "Until then, this will have to suffice. It won't be often or for long, but I hope it's better than nothing."

She nodded, standing on the balls of her feet to reach him. She kissed him, like it was the last time. For all she knew, it was. She couldn't remember their last kiss before he left, not thinking it would be the last. A lot of small details had slipped from her mind, but she knew he'd remember. She hoped he'd remember that he was loved for who he was, despite being the Devil. She hoped he'd remember he wasn't evil.

—-

She woke up, Trixie still asleep on her stomach. A glance at the clock told her she'd been asleep only for a couple hours. She wanted it to be longer, have longer with him. She tightened her arm around Trixie.

"I hope you can hear me, Lucifer. I hope it wasn't all in my head," she whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping daughter. "I know you may never come back, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop waiting."


End file.
